dark_mindfandomcom-20200214-history
Earwig
Keslie Wheatley, known by the nickname "Earwig" is a powerful demon who thrives off of taking control of powerful people and having them fight for her, giving her slaves power. Appearance Earwig has black hair with a red streak, and has one eye, the other being scarred over in a darker tint. She is stark naked, and has one black wing coming from her back. Personality Not much is known about Earwig's personality, other than her enjoyment of taking over human beings to make them stronger than they ever were. She suppresses a painful past, due to her memories, trying to forget them for long periods of time. Plot Backstory When Keslie was born into the world, her mother had died during childbirth, leaving her with her father. As she grew up, she began to be bullied at her school, ridiculed for the loss of her mother by the other children. On the same note, her father had become an alcoholic. He began to beat her senselessly, for absolutely no reason. As the years went on, she began to take part in sacrificial arts, studying into dark powers. As the study went on, they began to effect her, turning her sclerae black and her irises red. Over the next few weeks, she had also cut her hair into a bobcut as well. Her father had caught wind of her changes, reporting her to the local science facility, OREX, about how Keslie was seeming to transform. The group arrived, taking her into their lab for tests, keeping her captive. During the testings, her arms and legs were broken, and her fingers were torn off and broken from the bone slowly. Upon their next test, stabbing her in the right eye, her powers from study had awakened, regenerating her limbs and fingers, causing a dark pulse to be released, killing various scientists in the lab. She had discovered how she could use her powers due to the pressure from the torture. After the tests, she had styled her hair differently to how it was in the present, and began to go by the name "Earwig", her powers awakening summoned forth her wings as well. Due to her powers awakening, she gained the ability to rift through time. Which led to finding out how to take over other humans in her life too. She entered the field of the Mist War, spotting Kiravus on the field. She attempted to take control of him, but he was too strong and refused control. The two entered a ferocious battle, combating for who won over control. During this, Kiravus sliced off one of Earwig's wings in the process. Using an incredibly powerful move, she was able to take over Kiravus, brainwashing him and forcing him to control. Relationships Kiravus Due to being her first slave, Earwig felt remotely closer to her than any of her other slaves. She felt rather close, and attracted to him. The two gain a closeness over time, beginning to feel closer to one another after realizing their emotions. Powers and Abilities Earwig's true potential is unknown at this point. * Superhuman Regeneration: Earwig, after her torture, is able to regenerate her limbs at high potential. * Possession: Earwig is able to take over anyone she feels is powerful, only if they are in a weak state of mind. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Deity